general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor families
This page contains minor families on General Hospital. For the main families, see Category:Families Barrett family 1. Oscar Barrett (deceased) Cora Peters (deceased) 2. Harlan Barrett (deceased) Unnamed Woman 3. Julia Barrett Veronica Wilding (deceased) 3. Brenda Barrett (1975-present) Aleksander Janáček (died 2007) 4. Alec Scott (2007-present) Gallery File:Harlanjulia.jpg|Harlan and Julia File:BrendaAlec.jpg|Brenda and Alec File:SonnyBrenda.jpg|Brenda and Sonny Corinthos wed Cerullo family 1. Carmine Cerullo Gloria Cerullo 2. Mark Cerullo Unknown female 3. Patrick Cerullo (twin) 3. Vincent Cerullo (twin) 2. Louie Cerullo Unknown female 3. Angie Cerullo 2. Francine Cerullo 2. Chuck Cerullo 2. Lois Cerullo Ned Ashton 3. Brook Lynn Ashton (1988-present) Cramer family General Hospital | origin = | species = | region = Llanview, Pennsylvania ( , Blair, , ) Port Charles, New York (Starr) Washington, DC ( ) Georgia ( , River) Paris, France ( ) London, England ( , ) Los Angeles, California ( ) | ethnicity = American Hispanic ( , ) British (Starr, Jack, Sam, Kevin Jr., Zane, Hope) Dutch (Starr, , , Kevin Jr., , Hope) Irish (Brendan, Hope) |members = , , , Blair Cramer, , , , , , Starr Manning, , , River Carpenter, , Hope Manning-Thornhart |connections = , , Lord | famous = | estate = La Boulaie | image2 = | caption2 = | built = | destroyed = | purchased = | address = 56 Lincoln Street Llanview, Pennsylvania | residents = , Blair Cramer, , }} 1. Unknown male Cramer (deceased) Unknown female (deceased) 2. Lou Cramer (deceased) Sonya Roskova (deceased) 3. Unknown male 4. Blair Cramer Todd Manning (1970-present) 5. Unnamed son (1995; miscarriage) 5. Starr Manning (1992-present) Cole Thornhart (1990-2012) 6. Hope Manning-Thornhart (2008-2012) Patrick Thornhart 5. Brendan Thornhart (1997; stillborn) Todd Manning (1970-present) 5. (1995-present) Victor Lord, Jr. (1970-present) 5. (2004-present) (adopted by Blair) 5. Unnamed son (2006; miscarriage) 3. David Renaldi (deceased) 4. (1967-present) Andrew Carpenter 5. William Carpenter (1993; stillborn) 5. River Carpenter (adopted) Manuel Santi 4. (1988-present) (No father) 4. (c1992-present) (adopted) 3. Melinda Cramer (died 2010) Unknown male 4. (1970-present) 5. Kevin Buchanan, Jr. (2004; stillborn) 5. (2004-present) (illegally adopted) (1986-2006) 5. (2006-present) Unknown male 4. (died 2004) 2. Betsy Cramer (died 2004) See also * - The family was born into. Gallery File:Blair todd wed.jpg|Blair and Todd Manning wed File:Starr blair todd.jpg|Blair and Todd with daughter Starr File:Blair victor jr wed 1.jpg|Blair and Victor Lord, Jr. wed File:Hope starr.jpg|Hope and Starr File:Starr hope cole.jpg|Starr, Cole, Hope Devane family , Gabriel) Pennsylvania ( ) | ethnicity = English American Australian (Robin, Emma) | members = Anna Devane, Robin Scorpio-Drake, Patrick Drake, Emma Scorpio-Drake | connections = Drake, Scorpio | famous = | estate = | image2 = | caption2 = | built = | destroyed = | purchased = | address = | residents = }} 1. Unknown male Devane Unknown female 2. Thomas Devane (deceased) Unknown female 3. Lindsay Devane (deceased) Unknown male 4. 3. (identical twin) 3. Anna Devane (identical twin) Robert Scorpio 4. Robin Scorpio (1977-present) Patrick Drake (1977-present) 5. Emma Scorpio-Drake (2006-present) Duke Lavery (died 1990) 4. Unnamed child (1988; miscarriage) 4. Leora Hayward (2003; deceased) Cecilia 3. Gabriel Devane 2. Frederick Devane (deceased) Gallery File:Robert anna.jpg|Anna and Robert Scorpio wed File:AnnaRobin.jpg|Anna and Robin File:2011-12-24 01.53.59.jpg|Robert, Robin, Anna File:Anna robert.jpg|Anna and Robert Scorpio rewed File:DukeAnna.jpg|Anna and Duke Lavery wed File:Robin patrick.jpg|Robin and Patrick Drake wed File:PatrickRobinXmas.jpg|Robin, Emma, Patrick File:Patrick robin emma.jpg|Patrick, Robin, Emma File:Robin anna emma.jpg|Robin, Anna, Emma File:Drakes.png|Robin, Emma, Patrick Eckert family 1. Unknown male Eckert Unknown female 2. Fred Eckert (deceased) Angela Eckert (deceased) 3. Bill Eckert (died 1993) Nancy Eckert (deceased) 4. Sly Eckert 3. Jenny Eckert Paul Hornsby 4. Paul Hornsby, Jr. 2. Lena Eckert (died c1955) Tim Spencer (presumed dead) 3. Luke Spencer (c1946-present) Holly Sutton 4. Unnamed child (1983; miscarriage) Laura Webber (1961-present) 4. Lucky Spencer (1979-present) Elizabeth Webber (1982-present) 5. Cameron Spencer (2004-present) (adopted by Lucky) 5. Jake Spencer (2007-2011) (legal son of Lucky) 5. Aiden Spencer (2010-present) Holly Sutton 4. Ethan Lovett (1987-present) Laura Webber (1961-present) 4. Lulu Spencer (1988-present) Dillon Quartermaine (1988-present) 5. Unnamed child (2006; abortion) 3. Bobbie Spencer (1953-present) John Durant (c1953-2006) 4. Carly Benson (1973-present) A.J. Quartermaine (1969-2005) 5. Michael Corinthos (1991-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 5. Unnamed son (2000; miscarriage) 5. Morgan Benson (1997-present) Jasper Jacks 5. Unnamed daughter (2008; miscarriage) 5. Josslyn Jacks(c2006-present) D.L. Brock (died 1985) 4. Unnamed child (1983; miscarriage) Tony Jones (died 2006) 4. B.J. Jones (1986-1994) (adopted by Bobbie) 4. Lucas Jones (1987-present) (adopted) See also *Morgan family - The family Jake Spencer was born into. *Quartermaine family - The family Jake Spencer was born into. Gallery File:Luke Laurawedding.jpg|Luke and Laura Webber wed File:Jones fam.jpg|Tony, B.J., Bobbie, Lucas File:Luke lucky lulu laura.jpg|Luke, Lucky, Lulu, Laura File:Lucky, foster, sly.png|Lucky, dog Foster, Sly File:Geary560.jpg|Bobbie and Luke File:Bobbie carly.jpg|Bobbie and Carly File:CarlyJax.jpg|Carly and Jasper Jacks wed File:Liz jake lucky cam.jpg|Elizabeth, Jake, Lucky, Cameron File:CarlyJaxFam.jpg|Jax, Carly, Josslyn, Morgan, Michael File:Ethan lulu luke lucky.jpg|Ethan, Lulu, Luke, Lucky File:Siobhan lucky.jpg|Lucky and Siobhan McKenna wed File:LukeTracyGH.jpg|Luke and Tracy Quartermaine wed File:Lantewed.jpg|Lulu and Dante Falconeri wed Falconeri family 1. Unknown male Falconeri Unknown female 2. Unknown male Falconeri Talia Falconeri 3. Olivia Falconeri (1969-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 4. Dante Falconeri (1984-present) 3. Phil Falconeri 3. Vito Falconeri 3. Vinnie Falconeri 3. Cosimo Falconeri 2. Theresa Falconeri 2. Unknown male Falconeri (deceased) Unknown female (deceased) 3. Kate Howard (1972-present) Joe Scully, Jr. 4. Unknown son (born 1990) 2. Unknown male Falconeri Unknown female 3. Violetta Falconeri Lord family General Hospital | origin = England | species = | region = Llanview, Pennsylvania Port Charles, New York (Todd, Starr) London, England ( , , ) | ethnicity = British Dutch American Puerto Rican ( , Victor III) Irish (Hope) Greek (Jason) Russian (Jason) Swedish (Jason) | members = , , , Victor Lord Jr., Téa Delgado, Todd Manning, , , , , , Jason Morgan, Jr., Starr Manning, , , , , , Hope Manning-Thornhart | connections = , Cassadine, , Cramer, McCall, Morgan, Quartermaine, | famous = Mass media, mental health problems | estate = Llanfair | image2 = | caption2 = | built = 18th century | destroyed = Intentionally burned down by Viki Lord in 1995, but later rebuilt | purchased = | address = 1177 Regency Drive Llanview, Pennsylvania | residents = , , , , , }} 1. Randolph Lord (deceased) Ginny Fletcher (deceased) 2. Unknown male Lord Unknown female 3. Powell Lord (deceased) Margaret Lord 4. Powell Lord II (deceased) Trish Lord 5. (c1970-2009) 3. (1916-2003) Dorothy Randolph (deceased) 4. (1945-1983) Pat Ashley 5. Brian Kendall (1967-1978) Eugenia Randolph (died 1950) 4. (1946-present) Roger Gordon 5. (1963-1992) (died 1979) 5. (1970-present) 6. (1986-2006) 7. (2006-present) 6. Kevin Buchanan, Jr. (2004; stillborn) 6. (2004-present) (illegally adopted) 5. (1976-present) (died 2005) 6. Unnamed child (2003; miscarriage) (1945-present) 5. (1978-present) (fraternal twin) 6. (1999; stillborn) (died 2008) 6. (2004-present) 6. (2008; stillborn) (died 2012) 6. (2011-present) 5. (1978-present) (fraternal twin) John McBain 6. (2011-present) 4. (1950-1973) 5. (1966-present) (fraternal twin) 5. Unnamed daughter (1966; stillborn) (fraternal twin) (c1944-2011) 4. (1962-present) (1961-present) 5. (1981-present) Patrick London (deceased) 5. Unnamed child (1988; miscarriage) (1961-present) 5. (1985-present) 4. Victor Lord, Jr. (1970-present) (identical twin) (died 2006) 5. (2004-present) Blair Cramer 5. Unnamed son (2006; miscarriage) Téa Delgado 5. Victor Lord III (2012; deceased) (switched at birth) 5. Jason Morgan, Jr. (2012-present) (switched at birth) 4. Todd Manning (1970-present) (identical twin) Blair Cramer 5. Unnamed son (1995; miscarriage) 5. Starr Manning (1992-present) Cole Thornhart (1990-2012) 6. Hope Manning-Thornhart (2008-2012) Téa Delgado 5. (1993-present) Blair Cramer 5. (1995-present) 3. Gwendolyn Lord (deceased) Jonathan Abbott (deceased) 4. Richard Abbott See also * - The family was born into. * Quartermaine family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was born into. * Cassadine family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was born into. * McCall family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was born into. * Morgan family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was born into Blair todd wed.jpg|Blair and Todd Manning wed Starr blair todd.jpg|Blair and Todd with daughter Starr Todd starr.jpg|Todd with daughter Starr Manning Todd tea wed.jpg|Tea and Todd Manning wed Starr blair victor jr.jpg|Starr, Blair and Victor Lord Jr. Todd starr2.jpg|Todd and daughter Starr Manning Starr todd hope.jpg|Starr, Todd and Hope Todd victor jr.jpg|Todd with brother Victor Lord Jr. Hope starr.jpg|Starr and daughter Hope Todd starr blair.jpg|Todd, Blair and Starr Starr hope cole.jpg|Starr and Cole with daughter Hope McCall family 1. Jack McCall (deceased) Unknown female 2. Unknown male McCall Unknown female 3. Cody McCall (deceased) Evelyn Bass (deceased) 4. Danny McCall (died 2006) 4. Sam McCall (1980-present) (adopted) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 5. Lila McCall (2004; stillborn) Jason Morgan (1974-present) 5. Jason Morgan, Jr. (2012-present) See also *Cassadine family - The family Sam McCall was born into. *Lord family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was illegally given to. Morgan family , Corinthos, Eckert, Hardy, Jacks, Jones, Lord, McCall, Quartermaine, Scorpio, Spencer, Ward, Webber, Zacchara | famous = | estate = | image2 = | caption2 = | built = | destroyed = | purchased = | address = | residents = }} 1. Unknown male Morgan Unknown female 2. Harold Morgan (deceased) Unknown female 3. Lila Morgan (died 2004) Edward Quartermaine (1924-present) 4. Alan Quartermaine (1945-2007) Rae Cummings 5. Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adopted by Alan) Lorenzo Alcazar (died 2007) 6. Lila Rae Alcazar (2006-present) Monica Bard (1946-present) 5. A.J. Quartermaine (1969-2005) Carly Benson (1973-present) 6. Michael Corinthos (1991-present) Susan Moore (1949-1983) 5. Jason Morgan (1974-present) (fraternal twin) Courtney Matthews (1982-2006) 6. Unnamed child (2003; miscarriage) Elizabeth Webber (1982-present) 6. Jake Spencer (2007-2011) Sam McCall (1980-present) 6. Jason Morgan, Jr. (2012-present) 5. Robert Frank (1974-2012) (fraternal twin) Unknown female 6. Lauren Frank Monica Bard (1946-present) 5. Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (1984-2007) (adopted) 4. Tracy Quartermaine (1947-present) Unknown male 5. Unnamed child (abortion) Larry Ashton 5. Ned Ashton Lois Cerullo 6. Brook Lynn Ashton (1988-present) Paul Hornsby 5. Dillon Quartermaine (1988-present) Lulu Spencer (1988-present) 6. Unnamed child (2006; abortion) 3. Hal Morgan (deceased) 2. Unknown male Morgan Unknown female 3. Eleanor Morgan (deceased) 3. Herbert Morgan (deceased) 3. Unknown male Morgan Unknown female 4. Chloe Morgan (died 2001) See also *Corinthos family - The family Michael Corinthos was adopted into. *Eckert family - The family Jake Spencer was adopted into. *Spencer family - The family Jake Spencer was adopted into. *Lord family - The family Jason Morgan, Jr. was illegally given to. *Corinthos-Morgan mob family Gallery Gh edward lila-vi.jpg|Edward and Lila Morgan Quartermaine 70sQ's.jpg|Siblings Alan and Tracy MotherandDaughter.png|Lila and Tracy JasonAlan.gif|Alan and Jason Quartermaines2.jpg|Alan, A.J., Monica, Edward, Lila, Jason JasonAlanMonAJ.jpg|Jason, Alan, Monica, A.J. AlanSons.jpg|Alan and sons AJ & Jason Jason michael.jpg|Jason and Michael JasonMichaelLila.jpg|Lila and grandchildren Michael and Jason AlanSkye.jpg|Alan and adoptive daughter Skye Brooke ned singing.jpg|Ned and daughter Brook Lynn JasonSamQs.jpg|Jason, Monica, Sam, Alan BrotherandSister.jpg|Jason and Emily SkyeQuartermaine.png|Skye and daughter Lila Rae Jason jake.jpg|Jason and Jake BrooklynandGranny.png|Brook Lynn and Tracy Untttitled.png|Jason, Michael, Edward *Minor families